Not Too Honest
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Mari confronts Moe with her feelings head on. Even though she was having a hard time being honest with them. Fluff. Smut. After Episode 16.


Not Too Honest

Maya Mari x Morita Moe (Samurai Flamenco)

A/N: Hi, guys. Bye guys. Just kidding. After Episode 16, I guess? I just had one too many feels and felt like I had to write one and, yeah, bye guys. 8D This is my first Samumenco fanfic, maybe the last as well, I just think so. But, that's me, okay? Please enjoy. *This is written on a notion that everyone is a virgin. I dunno why I had to tell that. LOL

Also, this is not safe for kids. NSFK? LOLOLOL

"Thanks for today." Maya Mari, all clean and fresh, said as she sighed and smiled at the two other MineMira members. "Really."

"Quit it." Mizuki said with a wave of hand while she stand right outside of Mari's door, with Moe standing right by the doorway. "It's seriously creeping me out."

"You should be glad I'm like this for once in a while." Mari placed both of her hands on her waist then smiled. "Take care."

"You too." Mizuki said, Moe nodded and the two of them went out as Mari closed the door. The brunette sighed.

Mari walked towards the door and laid her palm flat on it. With one hand she removed her ponytails and threw them somewhere she didn't care, which is, anywhere. Brand new resolve, she closed her hand flat on the door into a fist. She stood up straight and turned the knob open.

She pulled the open towards her, and surprised red eyes met with startled gold ones. Mari narrowed her eyes. Moe took a step back in surprise. She looked to her left and her right, then suddenly held both of her hands up in front of her.

"I—um—Mari-san—I'm sorry—I'll—um—go leave now!" She gripped her bag tight with two hands and prepared to leave but Mari grabbed one of her wrists and held her on the ground. "M- Mari-sa—"

"It's late…" She looked to one side. "You can stay."

"Is—it oka—"

"I offered, didn't I?" Mari quickly pulled her instead, slightly stumbling even. "There's only 'Yes' for an answer, if I invited." She quickly closed the door behind the blue haired female and swiftly locked it. "Besides… you wouldn't refuse, right?"

_Even though I know that I'm only taking advantage of her kindness._

"Yes." Moe answered nervously with a nod. "Um, Mari-san?"

"Shut up for a moment." Mari sighed then slowly raised both of her hands and then caressed Moe's cheeks. "Just feel." Slowly, she kissed her. She felt her stiffen on the sudden surge of heat onto their lips, but later on relaxed.

"Moe." Red meets gold. "I'm really sorry."

"Mari-san…" Moe sagged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Mari's shoulders. "You don't have to say sorry, it was my choice, I—"

"Moe, please, shut up for a moment." The blue haired female looked pained and shocked for a moment, but nodded nonetheless. "I'm sorry."

Moe closed her eyes and nodded, immediately she opened them right away when she felt Mari's warm forehead press onto her own. Warm red eyes staring into her own yellow ones. But before she could say a word to ask what she was trying to do, her lips were immediately captured into a warm kiss.

Mari wrapped her hands around Moe's waist while she continued to kiss her, softly pushing her back towards the door. Slowly, warm hands travelled inside Moe's shirt, caressing the soft skin on the idol's lower back.

"Mari-san—I—" Moe hugged Mari closer to her, in an effort to not entirely lean her weight on her. "My knees feel weak…"

Mari immediately blushed and took out her hands from under her shirt. As if something was controlling her, she quickly slipped off the body bag from the younger female's shoulders and settled it somewhere by the door way. She took her hand and led her into her bedroom.

"This will only happen, if you want it, Moe, I—" then the grip on her hand tightened. Mari turned around to look at the blue haired female who kept her gaze on the ground then she looked at their entwined hands. "Moe-chan…"

Quietly the two of them stood by Mari's bed, one hand holding to another. Moe stared at Mari's back while their hands connected in-front of her.

"Are we… really doing this?" Moe swallowed while she stared at their hands.

"If you don't want to… you can just… go." Mari said with all her strength. She didn't want her to go, not ever. Cold engulfed her whole body when Moe suddenly let go of her hand. _"She's going… right?"_

She immediately stiffened when Moe slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and placed her forehead on Mari's back. Mari immediately turned around and pushed the female down on her bed.

Her eyes were intently staring at her face; her eyebrows were furrowed while she bit her lower lip. Without warning, she kissed her vigorously as if she wasn't going to be able to get enough of her. In no time clothes were immediately being shed, one by one in a mutual action.

The red eyed female slowly lifted her foot from the edge of the bed to climb up on it, while Moe's feet still lay on the ground near a pile of clothes. Briefly Mari broke the kiss to blow into the blue haired female's ears followed by lifting her back a little to unclasp the bra behind her. She stopped abruptly when she heard a gasp, followed by a sob.

Moe noticed Mari's actions had stopped suddenly, but before she could stop them, her tears fell down from her face. Worriedly her gold eyes met emotionless red ones.

"Mari-san—I—I—" Moe covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. "—I'm sorry."

Mari lifted her head from the younger female's ear and sat on the side on the bed, and looked away from her. Towards the door, with a frown.

"It's just… I love you…" Moe spoke in between sobs. "I know… I thought I could do this with you. Give myself to you. But… knowing that you don't feel the same hurts me…"

Mari furrowed her eyebrows as she gritted her teeth. The surroundings were filled with nothing but the sobbing of the blue haired female. With much vigor, Mari climbed over Moe again, both her palms pressed on either side of Moe's head.

"You're a real idiot, aren't you!?" She shouted at her face, immediately getting hurt when the female flinched and looked to her side. She frowned and aggressively exhales from her nose. "Moe, look at me."

Tears, still in her gold eyes as they fearfully looked at her.

"I…" Mari inhaled as unique blush graced her features. "I'm really embarrassed right now. The most I've been since forever."

Moe looked at her in confusion, sniffing.

"I—this isn't a thing I would just do with someone! It's not an 'anyone would do' kind of thing!" Mari shifted her eyes from confused gold ones then shifted to look at her again. "I—I'm doing this with you—I want to do this with you because I want to, but if you don't want me, I won't force you. Moe are you understanding me?"

"I… I'm not sure I follow—"

"ARGH, GEEZ." Mari leaned over pressing her forehead on the other female's sweaty ones. "THIS IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

"Eh?"

Mari panted while she stared at shocked golden orbs.

"But… Gotou-san—"

"I tried. I tried you know. I thought that this is weird. It's not acceptable!" Mari bit her lower lip and glared at Moe. "But you had to do that. Risk your life for me, do anything of your power to save me. You're a real idiot aren't you?"

"I'm sorr—"

"Stop saying that! I'm not telling you all these so you could apologize to me! True you I might not have wanted to be a hero! True that maybe at some point during that confrontation, I wished you would sacrifice yourself for me, because I was too scared to die! But I realized something more important than all of that!" Mari poured out all her feelings, while tears threatened to fall from her eyes as well. "How could I have been an idiot like you?"

Slowly she takes Moe's left hand and kisses the now healed left pinkie.

"How could I let that happen to you when you're so precious to me, I—"

Moe smiled and wrapped her arms around Mari's neck and softly kissed her. "I love you too, Mari-san."

"_This pisses me off so much."_ Mari frowned and sat up on Moe's thighs. "Off."

"Eh?"

"**Everything**_**.**_ Off." Moe blushed harder than she already was. "If you aren't gonna remove them, I wi—"

"I—I'll do it."

Mari removed herself from on top of the younger female, who pulled herself up into the middle of the bed and turned her back at Mari, to slowly remove her remaining clothes—composed of a bra and underwear.

The brunette calmly removed her clothes while she stood by her own bed. She looked at Moe who looked very tense with her upper body exposed but turned away from her. Without being able to stop her, she slowly strode towards the younger female and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

She embraced her with both of her arms around the blue haired female's shoulders. Slowly she removed the tie of her bun, letting beautiful blue hair flow down her back.

"You're cute as always."

"I'm so embarrassed…" Moe placed both her hands on her face while Mari slowly turned her around to face her. "…Mari-san…"

"Just trust me, okay?" Then a nod.

"M- Mari-san… this is even more embarrassing than…"

"I can't do anything about that. I want to see your adorable face while you come for me." Mari grinned and winked at the blue haired female.

"B- But do I really have…" Moe braced herself, her palms flat on the wall. "Isn't there a different way to…?"

"Relax." Mari told her and brought one of her hands near her face. "Moe-chan, open your legs more."

"I—I'm afraid, I might put my whole weight on you…" Moe protested but immediately bit her lower lip when a warm muscle had suddenly made contact with her sensitive southern lips. "M- Mari-san…"

Mari moved her tongue dexterously on her lover's sensitive spot, who awkwardly sat on her face, bracing her own weight on her bent knees and hands on the wall.

"Tell me if I hurt you in any way, okay?" Mari continued her tongue's ministrations. Swirling them outside, teasingly slowly going inside then pulling right out again to play with a sensitive hard nub.

Moe let out a deep sigh as she leaned herself forward, pressing more of weight onto her hands flat onto the wall. Strands of her long blue hair got wet with her increasing sweat as she looked down, into intense red eyes looking straight at her.

She couldn't properly put her correct emotions as she stared intensely into flaming eyes she loved so much, and the pleasurable sensation that's slowly making its way in and out of her. She tensed upon feeling a single digit slowly make its way inside her.

Mari blinked as she looked at Moe's expression. _"Did I put it in too early?"_ She stopped the movement of her index finger and spoke. "Did it hurt?"

The blue haired idol shook her head left and right and exhaled deeply. "It—it was okay. I was just… surprised…" In a surprise, Mari slowly wiggled her finger that was half-way inside her. She moaned with that cute voice. "M- Mari-san…"

"Hm?" Mari answered in a sing-song voice, then continued licking at a sensitive hard nub. A series of moans started filling the thick air that smelled of sex and the sound of skin to skin and the bed creaking.

"M- Mari-san…" Moe closed her left hand into a fist, and leaned towards the wall up to her elbow while she covered her mouth with her other hand. She attempted to lift her hips from Mari's face, but the MineMira's lead vocalist tightly held her down with her free hand that wasn't busy with her. "I—I feel weird."

"_Good."_ Mari thought to herself and increased the pumping of her hand. She grinned inwardly when Moe's breathing increased in a pace. _"Anytime now."_

"Mari-san… I feel like something is coming." Moe spoke softly as the sweat from her forehead slowly trickled down her bare chest. "M—Mari-san!"

Mari closed her eyes as she engulfed in juices that she gladly took in with what her mouth could catch. She continued pumping her fingers in and deeper to lengthen the pleasure, and slowly took it out. She gave her sacred place one last lick and grinned at the cute flinch that came out of her girlfriend's mouth before getting out of under her.

Slowly, Mari wrapped her arms around Moe's shoulders and pulled herself back until the two of them fell onto her bed. She moved her arms to the blue haired female's waist and kissed her shoulders.

"Thank you, Mari-san…"

Mari nodded on Moe's shoulder, as the quiet and peaceful ambiance of the aftermath of their first lovemaking hugged the two of them.

"Up for another round?"

"Eh!?"

(Not Too Honest/END)

A/N: I'm aware that Mari calls Moe, Moe-chan. But it's series situation okaayyy forgive me oiiii.


End file.
